Seven Days
by luffypetrelli
Summary: Despúes de acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts, Harry se casa con Ginny y empieza a trabajar como auror, pero... ¿Quien es su nuevo compañero? Harry/Draco Spoilers del séptimo libro. Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy cada dia relatado por los 2


Harry:

- No te olvides el almuerzo! – Gritó Ginny desde la cocina de nuestra casa situada en el Godric's Hollow, decidimos irnos a vivir allí nada más casarnos, es un sitio lleno de recuerdos para mí, muchos de ellos dolorosos, pero sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar tanto como a Hogwarts.

- Es verdad lo siento...¡Accio almuerzo! – Cogí el almuerzo al vuelo y le di un fugaz beso a mi esposa mientras me sonreía – Llegaré tarde! No quiero empezar tarde el primer día!

Dicho esto agarré unos cuantos polvos verdes de la maceta que había encima de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, lancé los polvos y enseguida se prendieron unas fantásticas llamas de color verde, me metí dentro de la chimenea y después dedicaba un ultimo saludo a Ginny, mientras ella me deseaba suerte, grité:

- AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA!- Pronto noté como dejaba atrás las flamas que rodeaban mi cuerpo sin quemarme y me desplazaba a velocidad de vértigo hasta mi destino.

Llegué en cuestión de segundos al ministerio, que ya estaba atestado de gente y aviones de papel volando sobre las cabezas de todos los magos y brujas del lugar, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta del primer ascensor en el que conseguí entrar y me apretujé entre medio de una bruja muy bajita y rechoncha con cara de pocos amigos y un mago alto y con una larga barba blanca que miraba unos documentos con una expresión de máxima concentración.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor justo cuando yo apenas podía respirar, salí dando trompicones de él mientras una voz de mujer anunciaba: Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el uso indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores..., no llegué a oír el resto, me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta del Cuartel General de Aurores. Antes de entrar me coloqué bien la túnica y abrí la puerta.

- Por fin se ha dignado a parecer señor Potter! – Dijo una voz nada más abrir la puerta.

Yo pegué un respingo, y dirigí la mirada hacia donde procedía esa voz.

- JAJAJAJAJA! Joder, tío! Deberías haberte visto la cara!!! Te has que dado blanco!

- Muy gracioso Ron... – dije lanzándole una mirada furiosa a mi amigo, mientras este se agarraba la barriga con fuerza mientras reía.

- Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde, colega? Estuviste haciendo algo con mi hermana hasta tarde y te quedaste dormido? – rió – Te has perdido el sorteo de oficinas, yo estoy con Dean que ya anda por ahí dentro.

-Vaya, ¿como está? – dije mientras revisaba la lista de oficinas del tablón de anuncios en busca de mi nombre.

-Bien, bien... oye tío, lo siento...- dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Pq dices que...? – Pero no pude acabar la frase acababa de ver mi nombre en la lista, al lado de otro al que jamás habría pensado ver ahí, abrí mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa- No puede ser... en serio? – Miré a Ron que me miraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Increíble...nunca lo hubiera pensado...- dije aún con cara de estupefacción.

- Ni yo, ni yo... bueno, voy a volver a mi oficina a ayudar un poco al pobre Dean, hasta luego! – dijo mientras se giraba y se dirigía hasta una puerta cercana, yo me puse en marcha dirigiéndome hasta la puerta de mi oficina.

EI! A la salida quedamos para ir a tomar algo! ¿De acuerdo? Bueno que te sea leve! – dijo Ron asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina antes de cerrarla definitivamente.

Llegué a la puerta de mi oficina y respiré hondo, últimamente el abrir puertas se había convertido en un verdadero calvario para mí, giré el pomo y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba él de espaldas a mí colgando una fotografía en la pared en la que se veía a él mismo junto al ministro de magia, tenia el pelo un poco más largo que como solía llevarlo en Hogwarts y había dejado de peinárselo hacía atrás al igual que su padre, se lo dejaba caer formando dos cortinas de pelo dorado frente a sus ojos.

*Curioso* pensé, mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía al escritorio que quedaba libre en la habitación, era una habitación pequeña solo tenia dos escritorios uno en frente del otro y en medio de ellos había una pequeña ventana para que entrara la luz del sol, aunque como yo ya sabia estabamos bajo tierra y el sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana no era real.

Hola, Malfoy. – dije sin mirarlo , dejando las cosas encima de mi escritorio y quitándome la capa de viaje.

Él se giró hacia mí y me dirigió una de sus miradas altaneras y desdeñosas heredadas sin duda alguna de su madre, sin embargo no dijo nada siguió colocando las cosas encima de su escritorio ignorando mi presencia, eso me molestó un poco.

Que haces tú por aquí, Malfoy? Nunca pensé que quisieras ser auror... - *más bien lo contrario*

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con rabia.

* Vaya parece que eso tb te ha molestado ¿eh? *

- Eso a ti no te incumbe, Potter, además... que haces aquí? Creía que alguien como TÚ, no necesitaría trabajar...- dijo lanzándome una mirada de suficiencia a la vez que torcía sus labios en una media sonrisa.

* Juegas fuerte, eh? *

A mi me sorprende más verte a ti, según tenía entendido ¿no eras un niño rico el cual no necesitaba trabajar?.- dije cruzándome de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de triunfo.

Por un momento se le crisparon las facciones en una mueca de dolor, que desechó enseguida por una mirada de odio puro.

- Que sabrás tú de lo que necesito o no! Y como ya he dicho antes... no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer aquí! – Había apretando los puños tan fuerte que la parte de los nudillos se le había puesto blanca.

Pues creo que SI me incumbe bastante! Eres mi nuevo compañero ¿no? No me gustaría que en plena misión me lanzarás una maldición por la espalda o algo así...

Pero como te atreves...- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y me apuntaba con ella directamente al pecho .

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca también saqué la mía y la apunté hacia él con la misma rabia.

-Vaya... nueva varita? – dije señalando la suya con un movimiento de cabeza – si quieres tu antigua varita, te la puedo devolver yo no la uso para nada...

Si quisiera recuperarla, ya lo habría hecho, Potter...- dijo acercándose a mi y clavándome la varita en el pecho.

Ah..si? – dije haciendo lo mismo con la mía- Y pq no lo intentas?

Me clavó mas fuerte la varita en el pecho mirándome directamente a los ojos era tan alto como yo, por los tanto teníamos a la misma altura, me miraba con una rabia y un odio intensos, pero de pronto bajó la mirada, se apartó de mí y se giró dándome la espalda. Yo me quedé plantado donde estaba apuntándole aún con la varita y levanté una ceja en señal de interrogación, esa reacción si que no me la esperaba. Como no parecía que quisiera seguir peleando dejé de apuntarle y me guardé la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

De repente se oyó un ruido proveniente de fuera de la oficina, como si algo estuviera golpeando la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy, que seguía dándome la espalda, me dirigí hacía la puerta y la abrí dejando entrar a uno de esos aviones de papel que pululan por todo el ministerio entregando mensajes y documentos oficiales por todos lados, el avioncito entró y voló torpemente hasta el escritorio de Malfoy donde se posó. Este salió de su estado de estatua viviente, cojió el papel, lo abrió y lo leyó, seguidamente sin mirarme a la cara me pasó el papel a mí, era una misión que nos habían encomendado, alguien había atacado a unos muggles en pleno centro de Londres.

Pero la gente esta loca ¿o que cojones les pasa? – dije al acabar de leer la nota y lanzar el papel sobre mi escritorio- Creía que todo esto de los ataques a muggles ya habría terminado.

Aún quedan muchos seguidores del señor oscuro que odian a los muggles, no creas que todo se terminó pq el señor oscuro murió sino, ¿para qué existiría este departamento? – Dijo recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose la capa de viaje, aún evitaba mirarme directamente – Vamos, Potter, no te quedes parado, debemos ir cuanto antes.

* A que se debe este cambio de actitud tan de repente? En fin... es igual, mejor así, menos problemas *

Me puse la capa por encima y seguí a Malfoy a través del cuartel, pasando por delante de la oficina de Ron y Dean desde donde se oían risas, les envidié un poco.

Salimos del ministerio y nos aparecimos en lugar donde habían visto por última vez al fugitivo, era una vieja casa abandonada y medio en ruinas, entramos dentro sigilosamente, Malfoy iba delante de mí, cosa que me pareció curiosa, desde que entré en la oficina no había dejado de sorprenderme ¿no era él, el cobarde hijo de un mago tenebroso que se escondía detrás de dos mastodontes? Y aquí lo tenía ahora mismo, delante de mí entrando en un lugar peligroso y ni más ni menos que ejerciendo de auror! Aunque no acababa de fiarme de él estaba empezando a pensar que quizás si había cambiado algo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de una sombra que se movió a mi derecha, de repente todo pasó muy rápido, alguien gritó una maldición, Draco saltó encima de mí y me tiró al suelo, un chorro de luz verde pasó rozándonos las cabezas, luego Malfoy gritó: Desmaius! Apuntando hacia algún lugar en la oscuridad desde donde nos habían atacado y se oyó un golpe sordo como si alguien cayera al suelo.

Mierda! Potter! Ten más cuidado! – Dijo mirándome y respirando rápidamente – Es que quieres morir el primer día de trabajo?

Lo siento... – dije tocándome la cabeza, al caer me había dado un golpe contra el suelo-nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias, me has salvado la vida – dije mirándole a los ojos.

Bueno, te debía unas cuantas- dijo apartando la mirada y levantándose, ya que aún estaba encima de mí.

Eso es cierto – dije sonriendo a la vez que me levantaba del suelo y me sacudía la túnica, él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido- perdona, no quería echártelo en cara, sin rencores ¿eh?

Tsk!- se dirigió hacia donde había lanzado el hechizo aturdidor – échame una mano, quieres ¿O es que tengo q hacer yo todo el trabajo?... salvarte el culo, llevarme al sospechoso...

Suspiré y fui hasta donde estaba él para ayudarle a levantar al hombre que había en el suelo, nos aparecimos en Azkaban y dejamos que los dementores se ocuparan de llevarlo a la celda que ocuparía hasta el día de su juicio.

Volvimos a nuestra oficina y nada más traspasar la puerta me dejé caer en la silla que había en frente de mi escritorio y me cubrí los ojos con la mano, aún no podía creer que Malfoy me hubiera salvado la vida, en realidad no podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día, parecía todo tan sureal...

Uy, Potter, viéndote se diría que has tenido un día durísimo...

Oí la voz de Malfoy con los ojos aún cerrados bajo mi mano, no quería mirarle, ya sabia que cara estaba poniendo, no hacia falta.

No te me duermas ahora, que aún tenemos trabajo, hemos de hacer los informes y enviarlos antes de que acabe la jornada.

Esta vez si abrí los ojos y me enderecé en la silla, busqué con la mirada a Malfoy que ya estaba de espaldas a mí trabajando en su escritorio, estaba dictando el informe a una pluma que escribía sola sobre el papel. Sin querer me quedé absorto mirándole, al poco rato él paró de dictarle a la pluma se giró y me miró con las cejas levantadas.

Escucha Potter, si piensas que voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo...¿pq sigues sin hacer nada? Acaba tu informe al menos, a no ser que eso te cueste un esfuerzo sobre humano por tu parte, claro...

Oh no, perdona, perdona – dije levantando las manos- solo estaba observando a mi valiente salvador, creo que me has dejado encandilado– dije mirándole divertido y esperando que explotara otra vez, pero nuevamente me sorprendió me miró un instante con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se giró para continuar con su faena murmurando algo parecido a no sé a q juega- mmmm... bueno, vale...

Después de ese pequeño y raro acontecimiento me concentré en realizar mi trabajo, estuvimos horas sin hablar, él dictándole el informe a la pluma y yo escribiendo en el pergamino a mano, me comí el bocadillo que me había preparado Ginny a la hora de almorzar y pronto llegó la hora de irse a casa, acabé el informe justo antes de que mi reloj marcara las 8 de la tarde. Malfoy ya había acabado de dictar hacia horas y se disponía a marcharse cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la oficina entrando Ron armando gran estruendo.

Hola Harry! Que tal el primer día? El mío muy tranquilito nos llamaron pq dijeron que habían avistado a un mago tenebroso cerca de Cardiff pero fue una falsa alarma – se dio cuenta de que no estabamos solos – Ah.. Hola Malfoy...

Draco le dedico una mirada en la que estaba claro el gran aprecio que sentía por el seguramente comparable al que sentía hacia un escreguto de cola explosiva y pasando de todo plegó su informe, lo envió volando y se dedicó a recoger las cosas como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Ron le miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero luego dejó escapar un Bah... Antes de que pudiera responder, Ron volvió a hablarme.

Oye tío! Lo siento pero no puedo ir a tomar algo como te he dicho, Herm... me necesita en casa, se ve que tiene que darme una noticia muy importante, no se de que demonios querrá hablarme aunque espero que no tenga que ver con unos de sus caoso – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- en fin... pero mañana seguro ¿eh?

Bueno, no pasa nada, hasta mañana entonces- dije sonriendo.

Dicho esto de despidió y se marchó, acababa de salir por la puerta que Malfoy ya iba hacia ella para marcharse también y entonces se me ocurrió una idea descabellada.

*Pq no? * pensé

Oye... Malfoy – dije mientras me acababa de poner la capa y enviaba mi informe – mmm... no te aparecería a ti...bueno venir a tomar algo.

Malfoy me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco o algo parecido, luego tubo lo que pareció un momento de duda y finalmente me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Oye Potter, no creas que porque te haya salvado la vida una vez ahora seremos amiguitos ¿eh?

Quien ha dicho nada de amigos? Solo es ir a tomar una jarra de cerveza pero si no quieres no tienes porque venir.

Me miró fijamente durante una fracción de segundo.

De acuerdo, pero solo una jarra e invitas tú.

Vale, vale, cuesta engatusarte ¿eh?

Dicho esto salimos los dos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al Caldero Chorreante que a esas horas estaba bastante concurrido. Mientras Malfoy se sentaba en una de las mesas pedí dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla seguidamente me dirigí hacia la mesa donde me estaba esperando para sentarme delante de él.

Toma- dije pasándole una de las jarras y mirando alrededor- parece q hoy hay mucha gente por aquí...

Sí...- dio un sorbo a su jarra – Cerveza de mantequilla Potter!? Que te crees q tenemos 12 años?

A mi me gusta y si vas a quejarte tanto, la próxima vez invitas tú y pides lo que quieras.

La próxima vez? – dijo levantando las cejas mientras volvía a beber de su jarra – no sabía que disfrutaras tanto de mi compañía...

Ni yo tampoco, quizás estoy aprendiendo a tolerarte Malfoy... – dije sonriendo para luego darle unos cuantos sorbos a mi cerveza sin apartar la mirada de mi acompañante, el cual por cierto, tampoco dejaba de mirarme.

Al poco la situación me incomodó y apartando la mirada intenté sacar otro nuevo tema de conversación.

Oye, para ser nuestro primer día no ha estado mal eh? Hemos atrapado a un sospechoso que se le acusaba de agredir a muggles.

Malfoy hizo como si atragantara con la cerbeza.

Perdona? He oído HEMOS!?? Quien ha aturdido al mago? Quien ha evitado que por poco te pelen tu primer día de trabajo?

Vale, lo HAS cogido tú solito, si quieres dejo de ser tú compañero, como veo que bien te las apañas sin mí.

Pronto me arrepentí de haber pronunciado estas palabras, Malfoy se levantó de golpe.

Quizás deberías! Si no quieres ser mi compañero solo se lo tienes q comentar a tu amiguito Kingsley y en menos que puedas decir Quidditch podrás irte con tu querido Weasley a hacer manitas juntos!

Dicho esto se fue dando grandes zancadas hacía la puerta ante la mirada de estupefacción de toda la taberna.

Tsk! Mierda! – dije levantándome y saliendo en busca de Malfoy, pero cuando salí a la calle allí ya no había nadie, se había desaparecido- Joder...

Me fui a casa yo también, donde me esperaba Ginny con la cena preparada.

Que tal tu primer día? – dijo mirándome mientras me servía un poco de sopa de cebolla- hum.. ya veo que no muy bien...

¿Pq lo dices? – Comenté mientras atacaba el plato que me había puesto.

Se te ve en la cara...¿qué has pasado, has tenido problemas?

Que va! Bueno, hemos tenido la primera misión y por poco me matan – Ginny se puso las manos delante de la boca – no, no ha pasado nada Malfoy me ha salvado.

Espera.. como!? – dijo mirandome con los ojos muy abiertos

Si, has oído bien, Malfoy es mi nuevo compañero, es auror! A que no te lo esperabas? Pues yo tampoco.

Ah, ahora entiendo pq estabas así al llegar... – dijo mirándome y riendo divertida, con un movimiento de varita envió mi plato vacío y sucio al fregadero donde empezó a lavarse solo.

Buff... encima después del trabajo le he invitado a tomar algo pensado que si no hacernos amigos al menos no sé... aprender a tolerarnos un poco el uno al otro, pero se ha enfadado y se ha marchado a casa.

Me ahorré el decirle que en realidad el que se fuera furioso fue principalmente culpa mía por haber dicho aquello, aunque tampoco era para ponerse así a mi parecer, pero era Malfoy, no sé que esperaba.

Ginny me miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo no tiene remedio, se acercó a mí y me besó.

Nos vamos a dormir? Estarás cansado después de tu larga jornada JUGÁNDOTE LA VIDA- rió

NO empieces tu tb – dije mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y la volví a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente – esta bien, vayámonos a la cama, pero ¿que tal si en vez de dormir hacemos otra cosa? – dije provocándola con la mirada

Oh Harry! De verdad que no tienes remedio, pero si mañana te duermes no seré yo quien te despierte!

Dicho esto cogí a mi esposa en volandas y la llevé hacia el dormitorio, aunque extrañamente no podía parar de pensar en pq Malfoy se había molestado de esa manera conmigo.


End file.
